


Mamma Mia!

by XxDimpledRomanxX



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dancing and Singing, Family, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Ming Hao and Jun Hui are engaged, Minghao is called Myungho in this, Misunderstandings, Music, Musicals, Not Beta Read, Post-Break Up, References to Canon, Romance, Set in an imaginary island with both Korean and Chinese heritage, Three Guys Fall for One Dude, Weddings, Who Is The Dad, and his three suitors, basically SEVENTEEN characters in the story of Mamma Mia!, how to tag, i couldn't resist i'm sorry, not crack, so much music, that is the question, why did I write this, with mama Jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDimpledRomanxX/pseuds/XxDimpledRomanxX
Summary: Seungkwan broke the silence, "So you're telling me that you have not one, not two, butthreepossible fathers?"Myungho stuttered, "Well-- yeah, but--""Dang, didn't know Mr. Lee had it in him,""Same, but that's not the point! Myungho, we love you and all, but please tell us this: which one of those apparently dashing men did you invite?""..."Hansol couldn't hold back his cackles, "Iknew it!"Seungkwan held his head, like trying to fight off a migraine. "Lee Myungho, you idiot."Lee Myungho wants to know the identity of his other father before he gets married. After finding a diary that belonged to his single dad and seeing three possible paternal candidates ("That was a bad idea, Mr. Lee's going tokillyou when he finds out--" "And that's why I'll make sure hewon't.") the groom-to-be decides to invite the entire trio in the hopes that he'll be given away by one of them.Now, as three men from Jihoon's past return to his life once again, a boy will finally see what he truly desires, and one father finds out that it's never too late to find love... in more ways than one.





	1. Prelude (1) - Lee Myungho

Lee Jihoon stares into the sea, holding his son close to his chest and gently rocking him.

Finally, after nine months of carrying, eight hours of labor, and a few more days of rest, all his hard work was finally in his hands. He'd just recovered from giving birth, and was finally allowed to walk around by the nice nurse.

It was quiet here, unlike in the mainland. Perhaps that was a good thing, as he doubted the baby would appreciate noise and polluted air right now. The calming ocean breeze, in this cloudless night, it was something found only in places like this. Away from the city, away from his mother (who now scorns his existence),

and away from _them_.

The baby stirs suddenly and starts to cry. Jihoon starts to shush him in return, "Shh, shh, baby.. don't cry. Appa's here, I'm here," he whispers. He sings a simple lullaby in the hopes of calming the boy down. _What am I doing?_ , he thinks. He wasn't ready to be a father. Oh no, he definitely wasn't, the little one came as a surprise to him one day, when he couldn't stomach anything he ate and took a pregnancy test from the convenience store down the street.

Mother had been _furious_. She had Jihoon pack up everything he could carry and kicked him out of her house, telling him not to bother coming back.

He was fine. He wouldn't want to live in a house with a woman who called his son a bastard, anyway.

Now he was here, in an island that was very dear to him-- ( _memories of running along the beach, kisses pressed all over his face, and whispered promises come back to him_ )-- and holding a son,

 _His_ son.

"Baby," he whispered to the little one. "Don't worry." Even if the baby's father was out of the picture, and even if his mother disowned him, he will find a way. Dang it, Jihoon will give this baby everything he could give, and love him as he deserves to be loved (and more). He will strive. He will be resilient. He doesn't know how to for now, but he'll make it work.

"Everything will work out fine," Jihoon pressed a kiss to his baby's forehead. "Lee Myungho."


	2. Prelude (2) - Myungho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prelude wherein Jihoon's son makes his first formal appearance.

Myungho cannot believe he's doing this.

A part of him is giddy and excited and wants to shove the letters inside _as soon as possible_ , but another whispers that this is an absolutely terrible idea, and his Dad is going to kill him when he finds out-- but the first side, the one that loves taking risks, wins him over.

And this is the reason why we find Lee Myungho, twenty years old, and groom-to-be, holding three identical wedding invitations with different recipients. Myungho stands in front of the postbox, about to drop the letters in.

He'd already had a monologue to himself, and making this decision was not easy. It took him several days, ramblings, and contemplation before he made up his mind, because dang it he's wanted this for _so long_.

Myungho was happy where he is right now. He's having a big white wedding, he's engaged, and his Dad raised him right without depriving him of anything-- all while working his ass off, for your information!-- and there was nothing wrong with any of that.

But in his twenty years of living, he's always wondered about one missing piece in his life.

And now, he stands straight with determination. He's going to get some answers. Myungho drops in each letter, saying their recipients' names as he does.

"Hong Jisoo,"

"Choi Seungcheol,"

"...Yoon Jeonghan."


	3. Chapter 1 - And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Myungho shares his discovery, Seungkwan is stressed, and Hansol is left with the bags. Poor Mr. Lee stays oblivious.

"Hyung! Myungho-hyung!" Called a voice, jolting Myungho from his sleep. He seemed disoriented, mind still not fully awake. He looked where the voice came from, and saw Lee Chan (not related to him in any way) waving frantically at him.

Myungho was sat against a tree as he always was when he wanted to relax. But it seems like this was not a good time, nope, this was _not the time_ for relaxing because as he recalls--

Chan says, "You told me to tell you when the _hyungs_ arrive!"

Shit.

He scrambled to get up, thanking Chan along the way.

Myungho ran towards the docks, giddy and excited. They haven't seen each other in _months_! Yeah, they had the internet, but it simply wasn't the same as feeling Seungkwan's hugs and Hansol's subtle encouragements.

Once he reaches there, he stops to catch his breath, catching a glimpse of his two best friends. Predictably, Seungkwan was wearing a sunhat and Hansol was stuffing something in his bag-- something the boy _knew_ to be a pack of potato chips.

He meets gazes with Seungkwan, who immediately screams, "LEE MYUNGHO!" promptly shocking his companion, whose face brightens up when he also sees the other boy.

Myungho doesn't waste any more time, and runs towards them excitedly. "BOO SEUNGKWAN! CHWE HANSOL!" Hansol already had his arms outstretched, and enveloped the other into a warm hug, laughing gleefully. Ah, how they missed this.

"Ahh I've missed you guys!" His other arm stretched out to pull the other in as well.

"Aish, why'd you have to mess my hair up?" Seungkwan grouches, after Myungho rubs his head. Hand in hand, the three go ahead to their usual spot, which was a nice area within sight of the sea and under the shade of the trees.

"Eight months we haven't seen each other, and _that's_ what you first say to me?" Myungho laughs.

"This took time and effort, you know!"

Hansol clicks his tongue and holds Myungho's left hand, which currently held a simple engagement ring. "It's _gorgeous_! You are one lucky man, I tell you."

"Lee Myungho, engaged to one Wen Junhui!"

"And getting _married_ tomorrow!"

"I thought you were gonna be the one doing the proposing, but I guess I was wrong-"

Myungho protested, "I was still in the middle of making plans, give me a break!" The other two laughed, but they knew better than everyone just what plans they exactly were-- they were the ones who had to listen to him (and give a few outrageous suggestions, mostly from Seungkwan and involving some grand gesture with flowers, music, and the like) after all.

"So you say, so you say~"

"But anyway, anyway," Myungho puts his arms around both of them, eager to share. "I'm gonna tell you guys something you absolutely _cannot tell anyone else_."

The two friends, seemingly putting two and two together, looked at each other, gasped in perfect synchronization, and moved to hold Myungho's belly. "Lee Myungho, you absolute beast-"

"You're _PREGNANT?!_ "

Myungho swatted their hands away, laughing at their outrageousness. He may have been a carrier like his father, but talk of babies is still a big red **X**. "No, no! Absolutely not!" he took a deep breath. "So you guys know my dad, right?"

Seungkwan nods, removing his sunhat and sitting down."Yeah, Mr. Lee, your dad who is somehow almost all-work and nearly no play--"

Hansol set down the bags, "We say 'almost' because we remember that one time Uncle Soonyoung got him drunk--"

"I did _not_ know Mr. Lee could move his--"

Myungho hissed, " _We do not speak of that incident._ "

Hansol put his hands up as if in surrender, but Myungho _knew_ the kid was laughing inside. "Whoa chill, but yeah, your dad, awesome dude, great voice, makes good tteokbokki, kinda strict sometimes. What's up?"

"You know how he basically raised me alone, right?" Myungho exhaled.

"He did a good job, I must say!"

"I know, but-- you know what he's said about my dad, my other dad. Says it was a... whirlwind romance," Myungho seemed to stare out into the distance, recalling the words his father said. "He didn't tell me that those were some of the greatest days of his life, but I always kinda saw it in his eyes, you know? And... he said my father had gone long before Dad even realized he was pregnant with me. And I kinda just accepted that's all I'll ever know."

Myungho then slowly grinned. "But then while cleaning up the attic, I was ransacking some old trunks," he pulled something out from his bag. "And I found this." It was a simple notebook, well-worn at the edges, but obviously taken care of. Seungkwan and Hansol looked at him in confusion.

"This is a journal that belonged to one Lee Jihoon, the time he was pregnant with me." Myungho grinned mischievously. The two others immediately took a seat beside him, wanting to soak in all information.

Hansol spoke up, "So Mr. Lee actually kept a diary--"

" _Journal_."

"It's the same thing!" he said. Seungkwan shushed him, wanting to hear more.

Myungho took a deep breath. He was feeling excited, of course, who wouldn't? He was telling his two best friends about-- well, "February 11th. _Well, this had been a fun day_."

“I don’t know if I wanna hear this-“

“Shh Hansol, I do,"

".. _Well, this had been a fun day. Jisoo brought me over to the little island_ —that's here, by the way. Okay, this next part was scratched out, with a different pen-- _**We sang our first duet in here... Is it too much to say that this became our special little place together?** We danced on the beach, and we kissed on the beach, and..._ dot, dot, dot."

Seungkwan said, "What?"

"'dot, dot, dot', that’s what they wrote back then, instead of… you know..."

There was a moment of sudden realization and the two friends descended into cackles. Myungho couldn't help the smile off his face. He knew _exactly_ what they were thinking because frankly, he had more or less the same reaction while reading it the first time.

"I can't believe--" Seungkwan was holding on to his imaginary pearls.

"Mr. _Lee_ \--"

"All work and nearly no play Mr. Lee actually knew how to get some action-"

"He's got to, or Myungho wouldn't have been born-"

"Shush!" Myungho shut the two up, blushing furiously. "We're not done yet, guys!

" _Jisoo... sweet, kind, and hardworking Jisoo's made me feel something I only ever wrote in my songs. He’s the one! I know he is. I’ve never felt like this before._ "

The two of them let out "Aww"s at the thought of Mr. Lee himself being so whipped and in love.

Myungho suddenly stood up, saying, "C'mon! Your hotel room is ready, guys. Put your backs into it!"

Hansol groaned, "Walking, _again_. Remind me why your dad's hotel is located at the top of a friggin island." Myungho's father co-owned the hotel "Villa Eunha" with a close friend, and they did a pretty good job with it, if one may say... even though maintenance of certain rooms is still a problem.

"Because the view looks beautiful, the island is beautiful, but your face won't be beautiful anymore after I shove your face on the ground if you _won't stop whining_."

"Aye aye, captain."

*~*~*

"So this guy, Jisoo, is your father?" Hansol queries.

“He’s apparently good looking, as Mr. Lee's description says,”

“He should be tall, ‘cos Myungho definitely didn’t get his height from his dad—“ This prompted the two to crack up, which made Myungho hit them both up the head. It was true, Mr. Lee had pretty much stayed the same height, and watched Myungho grow to be taller than him when the boy was just fifteen. It made his Uncles tease the living hell out of his Dad, but they knew not to push it unless they wanted an early death.

“Shut up, you two.” Myungho then sighs. He knew what was coming in this part, and he couldn't help but wish that things were simpler. But oh well, the more the merrier, right? "The plot thickens. _I can't believe it. All this time, Jisoo's been telling me that he loves me. Me being me, I say it in return. But now he's told me that he's engaged, and he's gone off to get married, and I'm never going to see him again. Not that I want to, he could go ahead and get together with who he wants._ "

Pained hisses. Seungkwan clutched his heart in sympathy, while Hansol shook his head. "Poor Mr. Lee..." Seungkwan asked if they ever sang together, and Myungho mentioned that yes, they did, but his Dad never mentioned anything related to their duet after Jisoo's departure. This paints a not-so-pretty picture of how much Mr. Lee was hurt, as music was special to him. In his childhood, Myungho almost never went by a day that he didn't hear his Dad sing a song to him.

The two thought it was over, but then Myungho stopped, standing in front of them. It was a very picturesque scene, with the boy atop a rock that was near the edge, and the sea in sight. " _March 1st,_ " he started, ever the storyteller. " _What a night. **Seungcheol**_ \--"

"Wait, is this a different guy?"

"Daaaang, Mr. LEE!"

Myungho tried to read aloud while containing his laughter, because he also found it unbelievable to imagine his Dad as.. well, " ** _Seungcheol_** _rented a motorboat, and I took him over to the little island--"_

Myungho broke out into a run up to the hotel, which prompted them to run as well (Hansol yelling obscenities about having to carry the bags, and Seungkwan cackling madly while holding on to his sunhat.

"Just leave the bags to the other boys— those are Junhui’s friends— for now, that's their job anyway," Because Junhui was just _that_ nice, and as he wanted to help along in the hotel, he and his friends were to act as bellboys for special guests such as Seungkwan and Hansol, along with Uncles Soonyoung and Seokmin.

"I cannot believe, you could have told me that _all this time_ \--"

"It's funny to see you suffer,")

" _Though I'm still obsessed with Jisoo,_ " Myungho read, his face now straining from smiling too much. "Seungcheol's so wild, he's such a funny guy, one thing led to another, and **dot, dot, dot!** " Myungho decided to pay his Dad a favor and leave out a few parts.. particularly his Dad's choice words about Seungcheol's apparently thick thighs and muscular body that could *supposedly* throw him around (he did **not** want to know how his Dad figured that out). Reading it the first time, he was promptly horrified but then found it to be hilarious by now.

At this point, all three of them were moving while looking at the journal, reaching the entranceway for the pavilion. " _March 9th, **Jeonghan** turned up out of the blue!_ "

"MR. LEE, YOU ABSOLUTE _BEAST_ -"

Myungho's Dad described Jeonghan as very pretty, tall, with flowing hair and apparently, an attitude to match his Dad as well. " _I wanted to smack him the first time we met, but then he turned out to be a nice guy. We sang a song together, and I said I'll show him the island. He's so sweet and understanding I couldn't help it, and.._ " Myungho stopped, knowing they know what comes next.

Altogether they cried, " _ **DOT, DOT, DOT!**_ " The three dissolved into laughter, Seungkwan already clutching at his stomach. This had been a pretty wild experience, and boy did they know it. A voice they knew all too well made them stop, Myungho immediately hiding the journal behind his back.

"So I see the best men are here," Mr. Lee himself says, walking towards the three with a grin. It was nice to see his son reunited with his best friends. Seungkwan and Hansol excitedly greeted him with a chorus of "Mr. Lee~" along with hugs and handshakes.

Mr. Lee took one look (up) at the heads of the young men, and shook his head, adjusting the bandanna on his head. "Yah, stop growing! I can't believe you're all taller than me,"

The three boys laughed good-naturedly.

"You guys having fun?" At their grins and nods, Mr. Lee sighed. "Ah, I used to have fun…"

Seungkwan couldn't help it. "Oh, we _know_." Hansol stomped on his foot at that.

Mr. Lee looked at him incredulously. Myungho decided to wing it, and leaned down to peck his dad on the cheek. "Well, bye Dad! I'll uhh, show them to their rooms now," he promptly pulled his two friends along, Mr. Lee chuckling at his son's antics.

The trio found themselves rushing to their hotel room, breathing heavily. Hansol slammed the door and locked it behind them, then facing Myungho.

"So who is your dad? Jisoo, Seungcheol, or Jeonghan?"

"I don't know!"

Seungkwan spoke up, "Wait, so you're telling me that you have not one, not two, but _three_ possible fathers?"

"Yeah, but--"

"Dang, didn't know Mr. Lee had it in him,"

"Same, but that's not the point! Myungho, we love you and all, but please tell us this: which one of those apparently dashing men did you invite?"

"..."

"You frickin idiot."

Hansol couldn't hold back his cackles, "I _knew it_!"

Seungkwan held his head, like trying to fight off a migraine. "Lee Myungho, you _idiot_." No other words could express what Seungkwan was feeling right now.

"Do they know? Like, do they know they have a son? I mean, that they're a candidate for being the father of one Lee Myungho?"

Myungho let out a gasp, "What, no! What was I gonna say, 'please come to my wedding, you might be my father'? No." His tone changed, becoming playful. "They think that Dad sent the invites, and with what's in here--" he showed the journal. "No surprise, they're still whipped, _they said YES!_ "

*~*~*

Way back over at the mainland, there are two men currently having a crisis, both of them holding wedding invitations on their hands and no way to get to the island.

Their names were Hong Jisoo and Yoon Jeonghan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh that was longer than I expected. I hope it was good enough.. leave a nice comment, please! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 2 - An Unlikely Companionship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the three unknowing and possible baby daddies meet, Jeonghan's sister worries, and Soonyoung is flattered.

Yoon Jeonghan was not who you would call a spontaneous person. Even if you ask his friends, they'll say the same thing: Yoon Jeonghan was a homebody, living with his two dogs, with only his sister as a frequent visitor. He liked sprawling out in the bed and staring at the ceiling just as he liked a warm cup of cocoa while watching a movie at night. His sister often said that he was, what the young ones say these days, a couch potato.

 

Which explains why she's currently screaming into his ear through his phone as he stands here in the docks, with nothing but a small briefcase of clothing and other essentials, feeling lost because _he just missed the ferry to the island_. He didn't spend six hours inside a stuffy airplane and two more inside a cab just for this, dammit!

 

"Yoon Jeonghan, where the _heck_ are you?!"

 

"I see you're watching your vocabulary, are the kids anywhere nearby?" he drawls, ever the teasing brother.

 

Somewhere, in a big city, Jeongyeon was mixing cake batter while watching the kids play around in the living room, quietly hoping they won't kill each other in the process. She rolled her eyes, "Shut up, _oppa_! Anyway," her eyes softened, "What are you doing there? Where are you, and when are you coming back?"

 

"I'm..." he guesses it's not a good idea to say _'hey, i'm just going to a wedding of the son of an old flame, no big deal'_. He opts to say, "I'm heading off to a spontaneous adventure."

 

"..." He could imagine Jeongyeon's eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. " _You_. Yoon Jeonghan. Sloth Jeonghan, who hates physical activity and tires easily. Supreme couc--"

 

"I get it, sheesh!" Of _course_ it was out of character for him, but did she _have_ to point it out? "And it wouldn't hurt to have some spontaneity in my life right now. You always said that to me, didn't you?" The only things the siblings probably had in common were that they were described as pretty with good voices, they were tall, and they _loved_ being 'mother figures' to their friends. Jeongyeon was not like him, she was known for being friendly and active while he was known for his sharp tongue and his hatred of wasted energy. She had lots of friends, while he had only a select few.

 

The two of them were getting old, and Jeongyeon knew that, so she frequently pushed Jeonghan to try more things. He mostly denies for one reason or another, most of them being because work was killing him (and his back as well). But well, again, they _were_ getting old, and it wouldn't hurt anyone if he went to this wedding, right?

 

Which brings them back to the now. Jeongyeon sighed into the phone, "Okay. But where exactly are you going? I'm worried something might happen, and you might need someone to fetch you if it does."

 

"Don't worry, nothing will happen and I'll be home safe before you know it," he rattles off the name of the island.

 

"That name sounds familiar... eh, I'll look it up later." Jeonghan hoped she didn't recall that it was the same island he spent a fling with. His sister smiled, "It's nice that you're trying new stuff. Stay safe, oppa! Don't fall down a ledge or something,"

 

"I can take care of myself!"

 

"You left your favorite hair cream back here,"

 

Jeonghan cursed. "Agh, I did?"

 

"Yes, you did. I'll keep it safe, don't worry."

 

He grinned, "Thanks, _Kyungwan_."

 

Jeongyeon pouted. "Oppa! I already changed my name, stop calling me that!"

 

The older brother smiles, "Yeah, yeah, of course I will. Goodbye, Kyungwannie~"

 

"Aish, this--"

 

Jeonghan hangs up, knowing that there'll be no hard feelings between them. Back when they were kids, Jeongyeon-- then Kyungwan had often complained about her name, as, along with her hair that she kept short (while Jeonghan kept his hair long) people confused her for a boy. She had it changed to Jeongyeon, to match with her older brother. He had no problem with it, as long as it kept her happy.

 

As he pockets the phone, he notices the other man who, like him, missed the boat that will bring him to the island. The man was squinting at the departure schedules, shaking his head. Aish, they must have run out of luck. "When's the next ferry?" Jeonghan asks.

 

The man says, "Monday, apparently."

 

"Bollocks." Well, there goes his efforts of being spontaneous.

 

"My sentiments exactly," the other man notices the invitation in Jeonghan's hand. "Which groom?"

 

"The one named Myungho, although I've actually never met him."

 

The man seems to contemplate this fact, "Odd. Well, I guess we're stuck together. I'm Hong Jisoo," Jisoo stretches out a hand, smiling. Jeonghan reaches out to shake it, smiling politely as well.

 

"I'm Yoon Jeonghan."

 

The two of them fell into silence, processing the fact that they _missed the ferry_ and they have no other way to get to the island. They were about to turn back, and maybe find an alternative route when suddenly, in some twist of fate (that the two of them will forever be grateful for) a voice called out to them. "Hey guys," a deep voice called. They looked around, seeing no one, and realized it came from above, from a man near their age that was on the mast of a sailboat. 

 

The man was dressed in a normal sailor's garb, with sunglasses just like all of them, and appeared to be in good health. Maybe it's due to going about with a sailboat for the past few years, Jeonghan thinks. The man speaks up, "You guys need a ride to the island?"

 

Jeonghan and Jisoo share a look, and say simultaneously, "Yes."

 

***

 

On the very boat they missed, there were two other men making their way through and finding someplace to sit down. "Excuse me, coming through, I have a senior citizen with me!" the man, known as Soonyoung proclaimed. The boat was filled with chatter and the rumbles of the engine, and the weather was cool. It was a good day, a normal one, Seokmin thought at first, but now that they're here, he couldn't help but wonder why the heck weren't there any more seats. 

 

"My father needs a perch," Soonyoung says, prompting his companion to scoff good-naturedly.

 

"You say 'father', but you're older than me!" Seokmin protested.

 

"And I am proud to say that it doesn't look like it, honey. Aha!" Soonyoung grins, finally finding them a seat beside an old woman with a basket. He bowed, saying 'excuse me' and finally, _finally_ sat down.

 

Getting settled, the two of them chatted about all things under the sun, until someone tapped Seokmin's shoulder, offering him a bottle of cola. The man shook his head politely, but his companion had other ideas. "Ooh," Soonyoung exclaims. "Thank you!" He takes the bottle, putting the cap in between his teeth to remove it, then spat it out with a loud pop.

 

The woman who gave the bottle smiled, and took out a very familiar book. "Oh, she has your book!" Seokmin smiles, as his companion blushes a bit, obviously flattered. The book was about Tae Kwon Do, Soonyoung having a black belt and he liking teaching in his spare time. He published a book about basic techniques, which did pretty well, to his surprise. He published a few other stories as well, which were more or less successful in their own right. It was only a side job, as he knows his true calling lies in the field of music.

 

Seokmin has worked alongside Soonyoung multiple times, but he always wanted to settle down and have a family, and that's what he did. He's had a few twists and turns along the way, one being two failed marriages. Soonyoung was always there to console him, and was his best man at his latest (and last) marriage with a nice girl named Nayeon. Through the years, they've had a happy marriage and a baby along the way as well. It was nice, it was simple, and he was finally happy. But now was a time to celebrate the happiness of his dear friend's son's marriage (which brought him near to tears when he heard the announcement, oh, how they grow up so fast).

 

Right now, the woman was holding out the book with a smile. The woman was old, kind-looking, with crow's feet around her eyes. " _For my son,_ " she says in Chinese. " _His name is Guangli,_ " Soonyoung smiles, and signs the book eagerly, writing 'To Guangli, with love', bowing to the woman as he returns it.

 

" _Xiexie,_ " he thanks her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost my laptop charger, and thankfully got it back just like five minutes ago, and I decided to put this up right now. Yes, I know that it's shorter than the previous update, but I wanted to post it immediately. Sorry for the long wait, and I hope you liked the chapter! Please leave a comment about what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice in the comments! I'll be sure to reply to every one of them.


End file.
